Bonding
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: TRADUCTION DE PINKIRIFFIC : Pour résoudre l’énigme finale, Hermione Granger accepte d’être la fiancée de Drago Malefoy. Toujours optimiste, Dumbledore espère ainsi améliorer les relations entre les deux maisons
1. To solve the final riddle

**Bonding**

**Résumé : Pour résoudre l'énigme finale, Hermione Granger accepte d'être la fiancée de Drago Malefoy. Toujours optimiste, Dumbledore espère ainsi améliorer les relations entre les deux maisons**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent bien sur à JK Rowling. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est l'œuvre de ****Pinkiriffic**** que je remercie de bien vouloir me laisser traduire sa fic !**

**Blabla de mwa : Voilà une autre fic, mais cette fois une traduction, pour ceux qui me lisent, je n'abandonne pas You And Me, mais j'avais envie de faire autre chose, ça m'a pris comme ça un jour alors me voilà Désolée si quelque chose vous semble incohérent, mais traduire de l'anglais est loin d'être facile ! J'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : To Solve The Final Riddle**

Hermione Granger avait officiellement changé.

Du jour au lendemain, la miss-je-sais-tout, passionnée de lecture s'était transformée en une personne dont on attendrait l'attitude uniquement d'une femme d'âge mur surchargée de crises.

Hermione avait arrêté de critiquer le moindre petit détail. Elle avait arrêté d'harceler Ron et Harry pour qu'ils terminent les derniers examens que leurs impitoyables professeurs leur avaient imposés. Ils semblaient effarés en voyant tout le travail qu'ils pouvaient accomplir avant leurs plaisanteries d'étudiant. Elle avait aussi, au plus grand étonnement des élèves, arrêté d'aller à la bibliothèque si souvent.

Bien sur ses notes étaient restées les meilleures de la classe, au grand agacement de ses camarades de classe. Eux, devaient travailler chaque seconde, conscients de la masse de travail imposée aux septièmes années.

Hermione semblait survoler sans effort chaque devoir qu'ils devaient faire, même si elle avait toujours plus de travail qu'eux avec ses devoirs de préfète en chef.

Elle avait aussi commencé à appeler tout le monde « chéri ». Harry et Ron attribuaient cela à son cycle prémenstruel

En fait, Ron n'était pas très enchanté du soudain changement d'attitude d'Hermione. Pas plus quand elle essayait d'aider les autres en plus de lui. Il savait qu'il était égoïste, mais pour être honnête, Il ne voulait pas la partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione Granger servait maintenant de pilier, en soutenant tous ceux qui s'appuyaient sur elle.

Ils savaient tous qu'elle voudrait les aider avec l'intégrité et l'honnêteté pour lesquels les gryffondors étaient connus. Au début, ils avaient étés un peu abasourdis, parfois effrayés du changement d'attitude d'Hermione. Mais ses camarades de classe l'acceptèrent assez tôt, et elle devint une personne plutôt populaire.

Il y avait une personne, qui n'était pas amusée et qui n'était pas incluse dans le groupe d'Hermione composé de gens bienveillants et gentils. C'était Drago Malefoy. Et pour couronner le tout, il était obligé de partager une chambre commune avec elle soit disant pour leur bien.

Le nombre de fois où il avait souri en coin en la regardant, et avait pensé et prononcé ' Sang de bourbe ' avec mépris était au delà de ses souvenirs. Hermione pouvait deviner ce que Drago pensait et l'ignorait ouvertement pour le reste de la journée. Comment pouvait t'elle deviner tout cela ? Il ne le savait pas.

Peut-être faisait-elle du psychisme ? Non, c'était réservé à des gens comme Trelawney

C'est aussi pour cette raison que Dumbledore l'avait choisie pour une tache spéciale. Elle était une jeune femme plaisante tout autour d'elle et digne de confiance. Hermione pouvait persuader n'importe qui rien qu'avec son charme quand elle parlait avec lui. Ce travail était fait pour elle.

XxX

'Ardiosi Napole!'

Les fondations de la classe s'ébranlèrent sous la force du sort lancé. Ron regardait le coussinlamentablement. C'était un simple sort qui consistait à transformer un coussin en un cochon d'inde inoffensif, et qui avait d'une façon ou d'une autre rebondi et frappé Harry à la tête avec beaucoup de force.

Les débris se déposèrent. Le professeur MacGonagall dépoussiéra prématurément sa robe blanche et ajusta ses lunettes encadrées d'or qui étaient de travers

'RONALD WEASLEY !' hurla t-elle en couvrant les conversations qui avaient repris

Ron pu se sentir blanchir littéralement sous l'intense regard de son professeur en colère

'Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès professeur' essayait-il de crier d'une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Neville Longdubat

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. A la place, elle était en train de regarder fixement le vide complet où Harry s'était auparavant trouvé. A la place, il y avait un jeune homme malpropre rose bonbon qui semblait mesurer la moitié d'Harry et qui se demandait pourquoi le monde était soudainement devenu beaucoup plus grand.

Ron se cacha sous un bureau et prétendit ne plus exister. Il espérait qu'une des créatures d'Hagrid appelée 'animal domestique' arrive et cause une distraction éminente.

La voix maintenant mielleuse d'Hermione retentit dans toute la salle de classe. ' Tu devais seulement incliner ta baguette un degré de plus vers la gauche, et tout ceci - elle désigna la salle d'une geste - ' ne serait pas arrivé '

La classe éclata d'un petit rire idiot. Les petits rires idiots devinrent bientôt de plus grands rires. Et aussitôt, la classe toute entière était en train de siffler et de glousser. Les gens commencèrent à se moquer du visage rouge de Ron dans son dos.

'Melle Hermione Granger pourrait-elle être excusée pour venir voir le directeur ? ' Le professeur MacGonagall était en train de lire un parchemin qui avait été délivré à la classe par un hibou. Elle du élever sa voix de plusieurs décibels afin d'être entendue.

Ceux qui étaient les plus proches de MacGonagall firent redoubler le silence

Le silence plana au dessus de la salle comme une vague. Aussitôt que la totalité de la classe fut silencieuse, le professeur MacGonagall leva les sourcils en regardant Hermione.

'Vous êtes excusée'

Harry et Ron jetèrent un coup d'œil rassurant à Hermione. Elle n'avait sûrement pas d'ennuis. Après tout, c'était Hermione dont il était question, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil l'un l'autre, et Ron essayait frénétiquement de ne pas rire du regard d'Harry. Même si c'était avant tout son principal défaut. Hermione essaya de se retourner pour leur sourire mais son esprit était en train de travailler vivement.

''Je suis sure que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Rien ne m'attend. '' Hermione se creusa la tête en essayant de se rappeler toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait avoir négligé comme quand elle n'était pas intervenue lorsque la classe était bruyante.

XxX

Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le plus court chemin qui menait au bureau du directeur. En approchant des gargouilles de pierre qui projetaient l'épaisse porte en pierre, Hermione grogna

A quoi est-ce que Dumbledore jouait ? Il ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Maintenant elle devait essayait de deviner le mot de passe parmis des noms de bonbons bizarres pour être autorisée à entrer.

Elle essaya :

' Chocogrenouilles ? ' Rien

' Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ? '

' Fizwizbiz ? '

' Bulles baveuses ? '

' Nids de cafard ? ' Toujours aucune réponse. Hermione grinça des dents par frustration. Elle était en train de louper un cours pour ça !

Presque aussitôt après avoir débité tous les noms de bonbons auquel elle aurait pu penser, Hermione était prête à partir.

' Je vois que tu as quelques…difficultés' Une voix froide parlait derrière elle

Hermione se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec Drago Malefoy. Elle regarda son visage avec dégoût

'Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? ' Demanda t-elle durement

' C'est justement ce que j'allais te demander Granger ' Malefoy déformait son nom, en parlant comme s'il parlait d'une chose qu'il détestait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel malgré elle. ' Je suis ici pour voir le professeur Dumbledore et toi, andouille agaçante tu est ici pour ? '

' Il semble qu'on soit ici pour la même raison. Cependant, il semble que Dumbledore m'ait donné le droit de fournir le mot de passe pour cela ' Malefoy s'arrêta pour sourire en coin et murmura : ' Plumes en sucre '

' C'est ça... ' Hermione pénétra dans le bureau du directeur

XxX

Fumseckfredonna une douce salutation à son entrée dans la pièce. L'oiseau multicolore restait sur son habituel perchoir près du bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant Fumseck décida d'ignorer Malefoy. Il le méritait et Hermione le pensait aussi.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Drago, et les invita à s'asseoir. Hermione désirait vivement commencer à parler.

' Monsieur, je suis sure que le présence de Malefoy n'est pas nécessaire. ' Dit Hermione dès qu'elle fut assise

'Miss Granger, si j'ai demandé à vous parler à tous les deux, c'est qu'il y a une raison ' répondit calmement le directeur. Hermione semblait abattue prononça un simple ' Oh ! '

' Vous savez maintenant que Lord Voldemort est petit à petit en train de regagner sa puissance. ' Continua t-il en parlant ostensiblement à Drago. Cependant, Drago faisait une drôle de tête. Aucune émotion n'était visible dans ses yeux de glace.

' Les horcruxes sont biens connus du coté du bien et sont un secret bien gardés ' Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent visiblement

Dumbledore était assis là, parlant là de la seule chose qui pouvait arrêter Voldemort à Malefoy !

' J'ai découvert une énigme pour trouver le dernier horcruxe. Pour que l'horcruxe soit révélé, l'énigme doit être résolue, et les gens droits doivent tenir un rôle indiqué dans l'énigme '

Dumbledore regarda alors Drago et Hermione dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant de continuer

' C'est là que vous intervenez. L'énigme dit qu'un jeune homme au sang pur, et avec certaines autres conditions devrait être liée avec une jeune femme au sang mêlé. Le lien est probablement un mariage ou un simple engagement. On ne peut pas exactement déchiffrer ce que l'énigme veut dire pour le moment, mais on est assuré qu'il faut faire ce que je viens de vous dire. '

' L'énigme stipule que l'homme doit être de Serpentard, il doit aussi être albinos, et doit être directement lié à la magie noire '

Une douleur lancinante traversa soudain la tête d'Hermione. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à dire. Elle croisa les doigts discrètement et commença à prier en silence. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Drago était en train de faire la même chose.

' Mr Malefoy, pour prouver que vous êtes loyal et du bon côté, je voudrais que vous participiez à la résolution de cette énigme. L'énigme nous dit que l'homme doit joindre son sang à un autre. Ce qui veut sûrement dire un mariage tout au plus, avec la personne qui correspond à l'autre moitié de l'énigme '

Dumbledore révéla ceci sereinement, mais sa voix était teintée d'amusement.

Drago était sur le point d'accepter son offre, ou il était extrêmement contrarié. Il évita la question imminente en trouvant un intérêt soudain au bras de sa chaise. Il tata la sculpture compliquée et refusa de lever les yeux.

Dumbledore sentant que la cause était perdue pour le moment se tourna vers Hermione. L'inquiétude devait se lire sur son visage car il ajouta gentiment :

' Vous ne devez être troublée d'aucune sorte Miss Granger '

Hermione pu seulement montrer un faible sourire. Dumbledore l'examina de ses yeux bleus et recommença à parler.

' Miss Granger, l'autre moitié de l'énigme requiert une union, avec une sang mêlée. C'est vraiment une condition spécifique ' Il soupira légèrement avant de continuer.

' La jeune fille doit être de Gryffondor et dépourvue de toute connaissance de la magie noire. '

Hermione commença à protester, elle connaissait la magie noire. Cependant, son interruption fut prévue par Dumbledore et il réclama le silence avant de répondre avec lassitude

' Vous et moi savons que la vraie magie noire est encore lourde et très bien gardée. Il n'y a aucune manière pour que quelqu'un de notre côté en ait une connaissance totale '

Hermione ne pu rien faire. Mais hocha la tête d'un air hébété. Elle, engagée avec Malefoy ? Un mal de tête grandissant menaçait de renverser son esprit pendant qu'elle essayait de focaliser ses yeux.

' Je vous demande de participer à cette énigme et d'aider à la résoudre. Mais pour cela vous devez vous engager vis à vis de Mr Malefoy ici présent '

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans le noir

XxX

Drago s'assit nerveusement au chevet d'Hermione. Merlin, q'elle était pale ! Elle s'était évanouie instantanément après que Dumbledore lui ait annoncé son rôle dans l'énigme.

Quiconque possédant un cerveau aurait été capable de le prévoir. Excepté pour le cas de Granger, Drago se rappela soudain qu'elle avait un cerveau, elle n'était pas préparé à la déclaration quand elle était venue.

Mais après il devint inquiet, après tout, il était en train de parler de sa fiancée !

Non pas qu'il ait eut le choix dans cette affaire. Après tout, c'était la seule façon pour que Dumbledore lui fasse confiance. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ? Il ne voulait pas cette petite sang de bourbe pour fiancée. Enfin, peut-être un peu, bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais devant elle.

Il regarda son corps inconscient, couchée dans la position du fœtus sous l'éclatante couverture bleue d'hôpital. Elle avait simplement mûri et parcouru le droit chemin, durant ces années passées à Poudard

Dumbledore l'avait forcé à l'emmener voir Mme Pomphresh. C'était son devoir avait-il dit en passant.

Hermione s'agita soudainement, et ses cils battirent. Drago sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, et décida sagement qu'il ne voulait pas être près d'elle quand elle se lèverait

XxX

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Alors le prochain viendra très vte si vous me laissez plein de review car que l'ai quasiment finit il y a juste deux trois choses à revoir. Alors, pour récompenser le travail que j'ai du fournir pour traduire, une tite review serait la bienvenue **


	2. Ron asks Hermione out

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir 14 pour un premier chapitre ! Je voudrais remercier : Darkim the queen of Konery, Twinzie, RoSeSwAn, Rose Halliwell, Arwenajane, Lamiss 12, Merenwen, Melissa, Harmony, Ladyalienor, mahana, Anakmay, Alyana et Ashkana !**

**Par contre pas cool les gens qui m'ajoutent à leur alertes et qu prennent même pas la peine de laisser une review...**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Ron asks Hermione out**

XxX

Hermione s'éveilla en pleine agitation, et Mme Pompresh était en pleine animation. La gentille guérisseuse l'informa qu'il était dix neuf heures et qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Un grondement bruyant s'échappa de son estomac, et Hermione réalisa soudainement à quel point elle avait faim.

Après avoir été libérée, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune des gryffondors, elle avait vraiment besoin de changer de vêtements

Son humeur s'assombrit considérablement, quand elle se rappela ce pour quoi elle s'était évanouie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et ses amis.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Malefoy ? Si seulement ce n'était pas la personne la plus agaçante sur Terre ! Ils devraient maintenant faire comme si ils s'aimaient.

Hermione ne pu réprimer un frisson involontaire.

Ayant atteint le portrait qui la séparait de la salle commune, Hermione murmura le mot de passe : ' Vif d'or ' et avança le long du couloir

XxX

' Allez, tu peux le faire ! ' Disait Harry gentiment

' Ouais, on ne va pas attendre toute notre vie tu sais ! ' Risqua Dean, mais il fut immédiatement repoussé par un regard d'avertissement d'Harry

' Ron ? ' Harry donna un coup de coude au garçon immobile assis à côté de lui. Ron fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées pas ces derniers mots : ' Hermione est là '

Et en effet, elle était là. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses fesses, épousant la forme de son jean et le regretta immédiatement en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Hermione semblait ignorer ce qui se passait, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière de façon très féminine et salua Harry et Ron en les serrant dans ses bras.

' Salut chéri ! ' Elle se tourna vers Ron ' Comment tu vas ? '

' Où étais tu ? On était malade d'inquiétude en potions en ne te voyant pas revenir, et manifestement Rogue s'en fichait. '

' Oh, j'étais à l'infirmerie ' dit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux

Ron semblait inquiet ' Est ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien me dire '

Hermione lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

Dean semblait manifestement jaloux. Oh, cette fille ne savait décidément pas à quel point elle était charmante.

Mais Ron avait été la le premier, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde excepté Hermione savait que Ron avait le béguin pour elle depuis quatre ans. Dean s'arrêta et attendit de le voir faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis trois ans.

' Donc… ' Dis Harry en regardant alternativement Ron et Hermione

Neville toussa, pas tout à fait subtilement et donna un coup de pied à Ron sous la table.

' Aie ! Qu'est ce qu… ' Commença Ron mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence par un coude de coude frénétique d'Harry.

Hermione les regardait manifestement avec amusement. Décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle intervienne, elle dit

' Ron, tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? '

Ron, si c'était possible devint encore plus rouge. ' Euh… ' Il bégaya sous le regard maintenant perçant d'Hermione

Harry, Neville et Dean échangeaient des regards ennuyés pour le pauvre Ron

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Ronald Weasley se sentit comme si on l'observait avec un microscope.

' Veuxtusortiravecmoi ? ' Marmonna t-il finalement d'une voix enrouée.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Venait il de dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit ?

' Ron, tu devrais parler plus fort ' dit aimablement Harry

Ce fut le comble pour Ron. Rencontrant les yeux d'Hermione pour la première fois depuis que ça s'était passé, il dit clairement et fortement : ' Hermione, veux tu sortir avec moi ? '

Le regard choqué qu'elle lui lança fut de trop pour Ron. Pensant qu'il pourrait la perdre si il n'agissait pas maintenant, il la saisit par la taille et se prépara à lui faire passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, et les spectateurs choqués restèrent bouches bées. Cependant, Ron embrassait comme un chien baveux, et Hermione n'en était pas très enchantée.

Avec sa langue coincée dans sa gorge, Hermione essayait vaillamment de se libérer de son étreinte. Mais c'était presque inutile de lutter.

Mais, avec un dernier élan de force, elle s'écarta de Ron, haletante. Sans s'arrêter pour prendre ses affaires, elle fonça vers son dortoir.

XxX

' Drakie-chouuuuu ' Une voix s'élevait des donjons dans la salle commune des serpentards. Quelques minutes plus tard, une tête blonde décolorée surgit par l'entrée. Ses yeux verts scintillants comme si ils cherchaient une victime.

' Aha ! ' Les yeux de Pansy dénichèrent Blaise Zambini assis devant le feu que venait de faire un elfe de maison ' As tu vu mon Draki-chou quelque part Blaise ? '

' Je ne sais pas… ' Blaise s'arrêta en regardant la robe d'école de Pansy qu'elle avait légèrement modifiée et qui lui donnait des airs de salope. ' Oh, je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre '

' Merci ' dit-elle d'un voix douce alors qu'elle se cassait vers la chambre de Drago

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte ouverte et s'assit sur les genoux de Drago. ' Est-ce que je t'ai manqué Draki-chou ? '

Drago sursauta, et répondit immédiatement ' Qu'est ce que tu fous Pansy ? Descends de là ! '

Elle fit la moue, pensant que cela la rendait sexy et s'assit à côté de lui à contre cœur, mais après avoir placé ses mains sur ses genoux de façon suggestive.

' Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui viens de se passer dans la grande salle ? ' Commença t-elle à dire

' Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Drago c'est très bien, mais pas de Draki-chou ' l'interrompit-il menaçant, ses yeux gris et froids lançant des éclairs

' D'accord Drakie ' dit-elle ' Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis le dîner '

Drago haussa les sourcils d'appréhension. En fait, il n'était pas intéressé du tout. Pansy fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et continua ' Ron et Hermione sont ensembles ! Tout le monde les a vu se peloter au dîner…J'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi dégoûtant ! Ils devraient réellement apprendre à s'embrasser proprement ! '

Pansy regarda Drago qui semblait perplexe ' Ca va Draki-chou ? ' Demanda t-elle d'une voix soucieuse oubliant temporairement le fait qu'il venait de lui demander de ne plus l'appeler comme ça.

' Bien, peut-être que je peux t'aider à te relaxer, grâce à mon massage spécial ! Je vais te faire mon meilleur massage, je ferais tout pour toi mon drakie-chou '

Drago semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue. Retirant la main de Pansy qui était restée sur ses jambes, il sortit à grand pas de sa chambre ignorant les cris de Pansy qui disaient ' Attends moi Drakie-Chou ! '

XxX

Après avoir vérifié que Ron et le reste du Trio d'or ne se trouvaient pas dans la grande salle (Ca avait été une véritable surprise pour Drago, il avait toujours pensé que Ron était un garçon égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à manger), il marcha énergiquement vers le portrait qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondors.

Après tout, il était préfet en chef, et savait où chacune des salles communes se trouvait.

Ignorant les regards froids que lui lançaient les premières et deuxièmes années, il continua son chemin, ne pensant à rien d'autre que l'endroit où il se dirigeait.

La Grosse Dame qui gardait leur salle commune regarda Drago avec suspicion. Chanceux, il s'était arrêté pour soutirer le mot de passe à une première année terrifiée.

' Vif d'or ' dit-il dédaigneusement à la grosse dame. Bien qu'elle ne le croie pas, elle du le laisser passer car il connaissait le mot de passe.

' De nos jours, les jeunes ne peuvent plus rien garder pour eux ' Murmura t-elle quand il entra dans la salle commune

La salle était vide, hormis un couple de troisièmes années absorbés qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Un des deux leva les yeux vers Drago et reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'échiquier.

Drago regarda la salle qui semblait uniquement basée sur les couleurs rouge et or. Comment les gryffondors pouvaient-ils vivre dans une salle pareille ? Il ne le savait pas. Drago préférait les couleurs verts et argents de la salle commune de serpentard.

En restant planté là, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Seul son instinct faisait qu'il avait voulu frapper Ron pour avoir embrassé sa fiancée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, Mais c'était si soudain pour Drago qu'il avait presque perdu son sang froid.

Et bien évidemment, il n'avait parlé de ses fiançailles avec Hermione à personne, pour des raisons évidentes

Mais, il n'arrivait à voir la belette nulle part, il se résigna à chercher Hermione lui même, elle devait probablement être dans sa chambre.

Marchant vers la salle commune qu'il partageait avec elle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers les deux gryffondor, et étaient dans un désordre total, il était en pleine confusion. Cela compliquerait définitivement les choses, si Pansy en avait déjà entendu parlé.

Tout le monde allait penser qu'Hermione sortait avec Weasley, et ça serait difficile de convaincre tout le monde qu'ils étaient tous les deux fiancés.

Dumbledore lui avait clairement dit, peut après qu'Hermione se soit évanouie qu'il serait à la hauteur si l'engagement qu'il avait pris était respecté au mot près. L'énigme pourrait seulement être résolue, si le couple, après avoir lié son sang, focalisait son attention uniquement sur l'horcruxe dans le but de le révéler.

Détruire l'horcruxe allait être autre chose, mais Dumbledore l'avait assuré qu'il aurait uniquement besoin d'utiliser ses compétences pour le trouver avant de s'inquiéter pour savoir comment s'en débarrasser.

Si la relation du couple était connue de tout le monde, cela allait aussi être la clé pour améliorer les relations entre les maisons. Drago avait incroyablement pensé, que comparé à trouver le dernier horcruxe, ça allait être une chose insignifiante. Mais Dumbledore lui avait dit que ça avait de l'importance et que c'était son dernier mot.

Drago était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne vit pas la haute armure qui se dressait devant lui avant de la percuter de plein fouet et de l'envoyer claquer tapageusement plus loin sur le sol. Il jura bruyamment, et comme si ce n'était pas encore assez embarrassant, Peeves avait eu la chance d'être témoin de la scène.

' Oh ! Malefoy est amoureuuuuuuux ! ' Chanta t-il

' Fermes la Peeves, sinon il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles ' dit Draco menaçant

' Oh ! Malefoy, Malefoy est amouuureeuuuuux ! ' Continua Peeves en se mettant à sa portée

Drago lança à Peeves un regard de total mépris, et nettoya rapidement le désordre. Ignorant Peeves qui continuait ses moqueries, il se leva et murmura une formule qui fit taire le fantôme pour de bon. Peeves le regarda d'un air furieux ne pouvant desserrer la mâchoire.

XxX

Un autre mal de tête foudroyant prit Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa tache. Ron lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il éprouvait ce genre de choses pour elle. Pour elle, il était juste un bon ami, et rien d'autre.

Elle devait aussi prendre en compte le fait que désormais elle n'était plus célibataire. Elle était désormais fiancée avec la fouine, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et devait trouver le meilleur moyen de l'annoncer à Ron.

Alors qu'elle s'affalait sur son lit, elle évaluait chaque possibilité.

Tout le monde aillait forcement se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu la façon dont elle avait repoussé Ron juste avant. Cela présentait un problème en soi, maintenant Hermione ne savait pas comment elle allait expliquer la réaction qu'elle avait eue.

En plus, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle accepte la proposition de Ron. Hermione pensait vraiment qu'il était un garçon gentil, mais elle le considérait plutôt comme un frère.

Quelques années auparavant, oui, elle avait brièvement considéré qu'ils puissent être un couple, mais elle avait abandonné cette idée incrédule dans un coin de sa tête. Après tout, elle avait des études à mener, et Hermione n'accepterait jamais l'idée d'obtenir un neuf à la place d'un dix en devoir.

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter tout le monde le lendemain. Mais, en même temps, Hermione espérait qu'elle pourrait trouver une excuse plausible qui pourrait la couvrir d'ici là. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Ron avait déjà fait le tour de l'école.

Avec un gémissement, sa tête tomba lourdement sur son oreiller. Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse vraiment se relaxer, un coup bruyant contre sa porte lui signala que son homologue était rentré.

Un sentiment de terreur la submergea quand elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences avec Malefoy.

Et en plus, alors qu'il commençait à frapper à coups de poings, elle réalisa que sa tenue n'était pas très à la mode. Elle portait son pyjama favori, car il faisait chaud, il ne couvrait pas grand chose et était fait d'un tissu très fin.

Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de se changer maintenant, c'était mieux pour elle d'être vue là dedans que d'être vue sans rien du tout.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, Malefoy avait essayé différents sorts, et était parvenu à entrer avec une expression de inquiétante sur le visage.

' Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? ' Siffla t-il à Hermione. ' Est ce que tu as pensé combien ça allait compliquer les choses pour moi ? '

Elle se retourna vaillamment et répliqua sur un ton des plus venimeux qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui ' Ne me rends pas folle. Aujourd'hui on m'a dit que j'été fiancée à toi ! A toi ! Ron m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, il m'a embrassée bon sang ! Tout le monde dans l'école le sait, et toi tu fais irruption dans ma chambre et tu me parles sur ce ton ! '

Tandis qu'elle finissait de parler hystérique, sa main se rapprochait de sa baguette.

Drago n'était pas énervé, mais Hermione savourait l'expression de son visage. Cependant, il recouvra bien vite ses esprits.

' Je ne te suggère même pas d'essayer de me lancer un sort ma chère. ' Ajouta t-il sarcastiquement ' Ca ne serait pas favorable aux relations entre les maisons auxquelles tien tellement Dumbledore. '

Hermione allait ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre, mais elle le vit la déshabiller du regard de façon appréciative. L'éclat dans ses yeux était de trop pour Hermione qui se secoua.

Saisissant L'Histoire de Poudlard, elle le balança à la figure de Malefoy en hurlant : ' SORS ! SORS DE MA VUE ! '

Bien qu'il ait facilement évité le livre, Malefoy saisit l'allusion et parti se réfugier dans sa chambre

XxX

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre Merci de m'avoir lue, une tite review serait la bienvenue, ça me motiveras pour continuer la traduction du chapitre 2**


	3. Sinkin’ in

**Désolée du retard, ma clé USB a fait des siennes, et j'ai du tout recommencer depuis le début :**

**Et pour couronner le tout, après impossible d'allumer mon PC donc vraiment pardon pour le retard**

**Mais voilà la suite, et pour les reviews, je voudrais remercier Lamiss12, Ashkana, Darkim, RoSeSwAn, méo, galiomeras, ladyalienor, Wendy Potter, sasou5, Mavel Finnigan, Marine et Myrok :)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Sinkin' in**

XxX

Hermione songeait à la tache délicate de dire la vérité à Ron gardant pour elle qu'elle préférait éviter une troisième guerre mondiale. Elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit là, et pour preuve, des valises étaient apparues sous ses yeux.

Elle se traîna paresseusement jusqu'à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle considéra la table des gryffondors comme une zone de danger, et pensa longuement à la chaleur, et à l'atmosphère agréable de la bibliothèque.

Et comme pour détériorer encore son état d'esprit désastreux, Drago Malefoy tenait un discours devant une foule admirative à la table des serpentards. Bruyamment, des rires rauques s'élevèrent, et rebondirent contres les murs de la grande salle en résonnant dans ses oreilles. Malefoy bougeait sauvagement les bras, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il mimait une des humiliations qu'il avait fait subir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les serpentards se délectaient tous comme des chiots adorant, mais avec tout de même moins d'enthousiasme que Pansy Parkinson. Sa tête décolorée hochait la tête à chaque parole prononcée par ce salaud albinos, et elle s'accrochait de manière évidente au bras de Malefoy. _Comme une sangsue _pensa Hermione.

Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour ne pas faire partie de cela. Comparé à Malefoy, Ron était un chevalier en armure scintillante. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait lourdement, Harry la dévisagea avec inquiétude, mais il avait toujours de beaux yeux. Ce n'était pas parce que leur relation était purement platonique qu'Hermione ne savait pas reconnaître la beauté quand elle la voyait.

' Ca va Hermione ? '

Qu'était-elle supposée dire ? Crier sa frustration au monde ? Et repartir vers sa chambre en tapant des pieds d'un air maussade ? Non, tous les étudiants voudraient l'en empêcher inquiets de son humeur.

Donc, à la place, Hermione dit à Harry ce qu'il voulait entendre, et lui sourit après pour le rassurer.

' Oui Harry, je viens bien, je pensais seulement à mon projet pour l'étude des runes, je voudrais m'avancer '

Harry sembla soulagé et sourit ' Tu sais, des fois, je me dit qu'il n'y a jamais assez de travail pour toi '

_Je le pense aussi_ pensa misérablement Hermione alors qu'elle repérait Ron depuis le hall. Il marchait d'un pas tranquille amicalement le long de la table avant de la voir. Alors ses pas s'accélérèrent, et en un rien de temps, il fut à la table des gryffondors.

' Salut Mione, Salut Ron ' Une fois de plus, il était écarlate.

' Ron ! Assis toi mon vieux ' Harry le tapa chaleureusement dans le dos. Quand il s'assit, Hermione répondit incertaine

' Oh, salut Ron '

' Alors, as tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier ? A propos de nous ensemble ? ' Commença t-il hâtivement

Hermione évita soigneusement le regard de Ron. Elle avait pensé tellement de fois à cette situation la nuit dernière, et maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait quoi dire.

' Ron…euh…peut-être ' commença t-elle faiblement ' J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour y penser, tu comprends, je ne veux pas ma jeter là dedans tête baissée '

Ron semblait perplexe. La table entière avait cessé de discuter pour les écouter. Cependant, Harry commençait à s'en rendre compte. Hermione savait qu'il avait mis les éléments deux à deux, d'abord son comportement bizarre le matin, et là son hésitation.

Il s'empressa de retarder Ron précipitamment ' Je pense que nous devrions laisser Hermione prendre son temps avec ça ' Il lança alors un regard à Hermione qui voulait dire ' Je t'ai sauvé la peau cette fois, mais j'attend une explication plus tard '

Ron, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait sous son nez fit un sourire en coin à Hermione et fourra un pancakes entier dans sa bouche. Ayant étés habitués à ce genre de chose au court des six dernières années, leurs camarades de septièmes années prirent ça comme un bon signe et reprirent leurs conversations.

A part un première année qui cassa son gobelet et Hermione qui le répara gentiment, le petit déjeuner se passa normalement. Harry avait fourni une très bonne excuse à Ron, mais dès que tous les gens se dirigèrent de leurs côtés, il avait attiré Hermione et lui avait rapidement murmuré quelque chose. Elle hocha la tête résignée et semblait molle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cours de sortilèges

XxX

Le front de Dumbledore se plissa alors qu'il regardait l'énigme posée devant lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à extraire plus de choses à propos de l'horcruxe, et il n'y avait aucun doute que désormais, il ne pourrait progresser davantage jusqu'à ce que les deux personnes destinées à l'accomplir ne puissent mettre de côté leurs différents.

_Moult personnes ont voulu, essayé et échoué_

_Autant s'effondreront encore et seront brisés de peur que_

_Les deux se soient_

_Entrelacés et_

_Favorisent le pardon et _

_Oublient tout de cet homme au sang pur pour que leurs_

_Yeux voient ces sombres années s'obscurcir_

La première partie de l'énigme était vraiment claire dans sa tête, et alors que Dumbledore faisait sa signature, ses yeux scintillaient anormalement, sa pensine commença à tourbillonner.

XxX

C'était inévitable, une fois la classe terminée, Harry prit Hermione à part. Sortant dehors à grand pas, où la lumière du jour commençait à diminuer, et où il faisait un peu froid, il s'assit et attendit une explication.

' Alors ? '

Hermione ne tenait pas en place ' Oh Harry, je suis désolée '

Ses yeux s'élargirent _Ca doit vraiment être un grand secret_ pensa t-il ' Vas-y Hermione, dis moi tout s'il te plait '

Elle baissa le regard ' Je…je ne veux pas blesser Ron mais… '

' Mais ? ' L'encouragea t-il

' Je suis fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre ' laissa t-elle échapper

Harry sembla abasourdis une deuxième fois puis fronça les sourcils ' Pourquoi si soudainement ? Et qui est-ce ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous le dire plus tôt ? ' La réprimanda t-il gentiment

Elle souri avec soulagement à son ton insouciant ' C'est que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé…Tu sais, ça viens en quelque sorte d'arriver '

Rencontrant ses yeux pour la première fois, elle se demandait si il devait lui dire ou pas qui était son fiancé. _Bien, le pire qui puisse arrivé c'est qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque _se dit-elle. Elle se pencha pour être plus proche de lui et dit avec un petit soupir ' C'est Malefoy '

XxX

Narcissia Malefoy était une femme vraiment très intimidante. Avec ses vêtements immaculés, et ses toilettes des plus grands couturiers, partout où elle allait, elle portait les meilleurs parfums que l'or pouvait lui payer.

Aujourd'hui, Narcissia portait une robe argentée serrée avec un décolleté qui la mettait en valeur. Le tout accompagné avec une petite veste noire, mate, et sûrement très chère. La robe faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, et ses cheveux étaient balayés en arrière la rendant très élégante

Si Blaise n'avait as su que c'était la mère de Drago, il aurait probablement sifflé comme le loup. Mais hélas, ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour le faire, car son fils était assis dans la même pièce, et comme il pouvait le voir d'une humeur très revêche.

Narcissia étreignit Drago et l'embrassa sur le front.

' Mère ! ' Drago eut tout juste le temps de protester avant d'être étouffé par la suffocante odeur de son parfum

Narcissa rougit ' Drago chéwi, tu avait une nouvelle fabuleuse à m'apprendre mon chou ? '

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par sa mère qui l'emmenait hors de la salle commune.

' Va y mon chéwi, ne perds plus de temps maintenant ' les serpentards pouvaient entendre ses dires en sortant.

Crabbe et Goyle regardaient fixement l'endroit où Drago s'était trouvé auparavant. Naturellement, leurs cerveaux mirent du temps à se rendre compte du fait qu'il n'était plus là, mais quoi de nouveau ?

Blaise ne put s'en empêcher ' C'est une femme admirable ' dit-il d'un ton appréciateur

_Dommage qu'elle soit un peu trop…vieille pour un jeune homme comme moi_ ajouta t'il après avoir réfléchi. Après tout, c'était la mère d'un jeune homme de 17 ans

XxX

' Maintenant chéwi, nous devons répandre la nouvelle autour de nous dès que possible, nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un pense que nous cachons quelque chose, ce serait une véritable honte pour nous '

Drago se sentait seulement de plus en plus confus ' Par la barbe de Merlin de quoi êtes vous en train de parler mère ? '

' Ne soit pas stupide mon chéwi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ' Narcissa regarda son fils avec reproche ' Donc qui est la fille chanceuse que tous fils respectable devrait déjà m'avoir présenté depuis longtemps ? Attends une seconde, ne me le dit pas mon chéwi, je vais essayer de deviner. '

L'insistance sur fils respectable n'échappa pas à Drago, mais il décida de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention en regardant sa mère comme si elle avait tout à coup de grandes antennes.

' Est ce que c'est cette charmante fille Bulstrode ? Non, ça doit être cette chère jeune fille Parkinson. J'ai toujours su que tu tomberais amoureux d'une serpentard… '

Narcissa continuait à parler sans s'arrêter alors que Drago était étonné de ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa mère, extraordinaire aristocrate, avait d'une façon ou d'une autre deviné pour ses soit disant fiançailles. Et seulement deux jours après que Dumbledore l'en ait informé lui !

Il se demanda si c'était seulement son instinct maternel où si elle avait réellement engagé des espions pour le surveiller. Et peut-être que Dumbledore c'était moqué de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui se passait derrière ses yeux bleus. Aucune idée de ce que son vieux cerveau aurait pu inventer.

' Tu m'écoutes ? Draco chéwi, tu dois absolument m'inviter au mariage, et oh, laisse moi te trouver un planificateur de mariage, je connais le meilleur des meilleurs, et j'adore tout simplement faire de bonnes actions, spécialement pour mon petit dwago ' roucoula t-elle

Tandis que Drago était occupé à digérer le nouveau surnom horrible qu'elle lui avait donné, Narcissa avait déjà fait apparaître plusieurs smokings pour qu'il puisse les essayer tout de suite. Certains d'entre eux étaient brillants et colorés. Il n'y avait aucun doute, que sa mère avec son goût extraordinaire pour la mode pensait que ces habits étaient beaux.

' Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses hideuses qui ressemblent à des robes ? Je ne porterais jamais un truc pareil '

Il s'interrompit soudainement en réalisant que sa mère était en train de planifier un mariage. SON mariage. Mails il n'y aurait PAS de mariage, ou il n'y en aurait pas si tout était prévu.

Après tout, son rôle dans ce que Dumbledore orchestrait n'incluait ou ne mentionnait pas qu'il devait y avoir un mariage. C'était déjà suffisant d'être associé à quelque chose à la noix, bloqué avec une sang de bourbe comme Granger, mais pour avoir sa fauve de mère dur le dos. L'horreur

Plutôt soudainement, il décida de lui annoncer qu'il était en fait fiancé à une sang de bourbe ' Mère, ce n'est pas une serpentard '

Le visage de Narcissa dépeignit la confusion durant quelques instants, avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent et qu'elle s'exclame ' Oh, tu veux sûrement dire que c'est une serdaigle ou une poufsouffle ! Ces filles ont l'air plutôt gentil, bien que je sois surprise que mon petit chéwi n'ait pas choisi une fille de sa propre maison. J'ai toujours aimé la fille Parkinson. Je suppose que ça veut dire que nous devrons nous habituer à quelques changements dans le… '

' Je suis fiancé à Hermione Granger, et c'est une gryffondor mère, une gryffondor. Maintenant si tu m'excuses, j'ai encore une quantité affreuse de devoirs à terminer et je dois les commencer '

Et avec ça, Drago laissa sa mère semblant assommée dans le couloir

XxX

Quand Drago entra dans la salle commune que lui et Hermione partageaient, il fut assailli par un regard glacial de la reine des glaces elle même.

Hermione avec un regard de marbre se dirigea vers Drago et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

' Ron ne parle plus, et Harry non plus ! Je ne suis même pas sure que Ginny pourra me faire face maintenant. Et de la faute à qui ? A toi, vous monsieur le pompeux, connard égoïste ! '

Elle leva le bras pour le gifler, mais Drago avec ses muscles aux avants bras ( jouer au quidditch a ses avantages ) parvint à la retenir.

' Mais merde, de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? Depuis ai-je manifesté de l'intérêt dans tes relations amicales avec Potty et Weasmoche ? ' Il enleva à la hâte sa main de son bras et frotta sa robe

' Foutus microbes de sang de bourbe ' Il commença alors à jeter un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe ' _Scourgifly_, ça devrait faire l'affaire '

Hermione ne put s'arrêter de rouler des yeux – après tout elle avait en face d'elle un jeune homme de 17ans qui se comportait comme au jardin d'enfants – et dit d'une voix stridente ' Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a demandé à moi d'entretenir des rapports civilisés avec cette fouine ! FOUTU ALBINOS ! ' Et avec ça, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et commença à sangloter.

Drago regarda cela avec amusement, mais en même temps cela le choqua un peu. Etait-ce réellement Granger ? L'autoritaire miss je sais tout, en train de pleurer, sur le sofa, et EN FACE DE LUI ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant ses ennemis, et il refléta alors ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la fierté, il avait toujours été son ennemi numéro un.

' Harry a promis de ne rien dire. Mais il devra le dire à Ginny, et il devrait pourtant savoir quelle grande langue elle peut-être parfois. Donc maintenant, aucun d'entre eux ne me parle et ce n'est même pas ma faute ! '

Puis, une brillante idée lui vint à l'esprit. Mais il n'y avait aucune surprise, après tout, toutes ses idées étaient brillantes pensa Drago avec un air de suffisance.

' On va faire un marché Granger ' dit-il d'un ton tranchant

Le choc d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Drago fit dessoûler Hermione rapidement, mais ses yeux restèrent rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré.

' A propos de quoi Malefoy ? ' Demanda acidement Hermione

' Tu te rends compte que tes soit disant amis t'ont trahi et que tout ce que tu pourra leur dire ne fera aucune différence ? '

Elle avait presque éclaté quand Drago avait parlé de ses amis, ou plutôt ses anciens amis maintenant, mais elle attendit impatiemment qu'il finisse de parler.

' Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait s'amuser un peu avec eux ? Faisons leur croire que nous sommes vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, mettons les mal à l'aise '

Malefoy et amour ne vont pas ensemble. Jamais. Hermione frissonna ' Je préférerais ne pas voir la façon dont ils me traiteraient. Mais quel est votre intérêt la dedans mon cher ? 'Ajouta t'elle par dessus le marché en regardant le visage de Drago se vider soudainement des couleurs qu'il avait au début '

Drago soupira ' Pansy me laissera tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, et ma mère serait satisfaite si tu arrivait à la convaincre qu'il n'y aura aucun mariage.

_Ca ne peut pas être plus dur_ pensa Hermione ' D'accord '

' Marché conclu '

Elle lui tendit la main et Drago la serra à contrecœur avant qu'elle a saisisse et qu'elle blanchisse.

' Malefoy est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça veut dire qu'on devra avoir un contact physique ? En public ? '

' Je me doutais que tu dirais ça Granger, et tu est censée être futée ' Drago sourit en coin

' On ne peut pas continuer à nous appeler par nos noms de famille, ce ne serait pas très convaincant ' Dis Hermione ignorant son insulte, car ils devaient maintenant être corrects l'un envers l'autre.

' Her-mi-o-nee ' Prononça Drago avec des pauses exagérées.

' Drago, euh, c'est quoi ce nom ? ' Elle ne pouvait résister au fait de se moquer de lui.

' Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est une vieille tradition de famille, mon arrière arrière grand père était justement Drago ' dit-il avec indignation.

' Ok ' commenta sèchement Hermione ' Alors comme ça tuas le prénom d'un arrière arrière grand père mort, comme c'est moderne ' Il ignora obstinément son dernier commentaire.

' Maintenant, à propos de l'aspect physique entre nous, - dit-il gentiment – Her-mi-o-nee, tu ne pense qu'il nous faudrait un peu de pratique ? ' Dit Drago d'un ton séducteur. Il n'avait jamais échoué pour faire s'évanouir une fille. Sur, il était beau garçon, mais c'était une théorie qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tester.

Comme prévu, Hermione rougit. Elle ne réfléchissait jamais vraiment aux garçons, mais elle avait bien sur entendu que Drago était un play-boy. On ne pouvait pas survivre pendant six ans autour de Lavande et Parvati sans entendre une quantité énorme de ragots.

' M…Maintenant, vraiment, je…je ne p…pense pas que c'est né…nécessaire ' Bégaya t-elle essayant de rester impassible mais en échouant misérablement. Elle détourna la tête de Drago essayant de ne pas voir le sourire en coin amusé sur son visage.

' Oh pas besoin d'être timide _chérie_ ' Il lui fit un grand sourire malicieux et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Notant à quel point elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, il humidifia ses lèvres et attendit sa réaction

_Mon dieu, il est proche de moi_ pensa Hermione hors d'haleine, elle était tentée d'écarter Drago d'un coup de coude, mais, en tournant les yeux, elle rencontra ses yeux gris hypnotisant et était sur le point de fondre...

' Maintenant, on fait juste ça ' dit Drago avec douceur en passant un bras autour de ses épaules balayant sa nuque et la faisant frissonner_. Ses cheveux sont plus souples qu'ils n'en n'ont l'air_ pensa t-il

Arrachant son regard de ses yeux, Hermione mit un moment à prendre sa résolution. Se tournant vers Drago, elle était sur le point de lui dire fermement de la laisser partir avant de réaliser que la distance entre eux s'était soudainement réduite et qu'il était en train de l'embrasser.

Touchant son visage avec ses fines mains, il approfondit le baiser et le choc rendit Hermione inutile. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de passer étroitement ses bras autour de son cou et inhaler son parfum. Hum, mente.

Alors, ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles d'Hermione et ses yeux regardèrent profondément les yeux bruns d'Hermione. ' Sincèrement, comment c'était ? ' Demanda Drago.

Ignorant le curieux sentiment de déception qui montait en elle quand elle était en train de certifier cette partie du marché, Hermione répliqua.

' C'est commenotre boulot, ça va être dur'

XxX

* * *

**Voilou c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal pour l'énigme, je ne pouvais pas la traduire, il fallait que je modifie mais il fallait quand même que ça colle à la version originale, j'ai pas pu traduire directement, les plus perspicaces verront pourquoi, enfin perso j'avais pas vu Le prochain chapitre est traduit (j'ai eu beaucoup de temps comme plus le net ) une tite review serait la bienvenue**


	4. In which the ahem relationship is made

**Je suis vraiment desolée, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi, le bas est dans deux semaines, il est temps que je me mette au boulot et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour publier. Voilà enfin dans ce chapitre, ils vont devoir se montrer en public !Merci pour les reviews à : Twinzie, Lamiss12, Ladyalienor, Harmony, Sasou5, jay, Johanna, Moggliesmad, Ambre la petite fée et Lil'Ashura :)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : In which the ahem relationship is made public**

XxX

Drago redevint normal ' Je n'ai rien a fiche de ce que cette bonne à rien de sang de bourbe pense ' le lendemain de l'incident. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait pris (il avait envie de rentrer sous terre à cette pensée) d'embrasser Hermione, il ne savait pas.

Même si c'était vraiment amusant de voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise avant, ça ne justifiait pas ses actions après.

Mais au moins, grâce à ce marché, il n'aurait plus Pansy et sa mère sur le dos, et il aurait le plaisir de voir les relations du tri d'or se détériorer.

C'était toujours agréable, peut importe l'humeur de Drago.

Et voir comment il était supposé aider Dumbledore à détruire ce foutu horcruxe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il prenait le chemin du deuxième étudiant préféré de Dumbledore (après tout, Potty n'était pas l'enfant d'or pour rien)

Mais cela n'avait rien a voir.

' Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Drago Malefoy a une conscience maintenant ? 'murmura t-il doucement pour lui même en passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Un coup impatient frappé à la porte lui signala la présence d'Hermione derrière sa porte.

' Dépêche toi Malefoy, on est supposés faire une grande entrée dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner si tu te rappelles. ' Sa voix agaçante traversa sa nouvelle conscience.

' Contrairement à toi, je prends soin de mon hygiène personnelle, et donc j'ai besoin de temps le matin pour me préparer ' répondit Drago en imaginant une lance dans la tête d'Hermione. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

' Tu as cinq minutes et après je m'en vais. Et rappelle toi, c'est toi qui m'a proposé ce marché, et j'aimerais te voir tenir tes engagements ! '

' Ok ' répondit-il simplement.

' Merci, et garde tes murmures pour toi, merci beaucoup ' Et avec ça, Hermione laissa derrière elle un Drago embarrassé.

XxX

Harry transperça son toast d'un air maussade.

Ron attaqua une crêpe avec une férocité imbattable.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'Harry avec une expression un peu insolente.

Neville était tellement dérouté du silence en s'asseyant qu'il entreprit de penser.

' Euh… ' tenta Seamus

Un regard de fer de Ginny suffit à le faire taire.

Un moment de silence passa et alors le silence profond de la table des Gryffondor fut rejoint par les autres tables.

Les seuls bruits venaient de la table des professeurs, le professeur Mac Gonagall et le professeur Flitwick avaient une discussion animée sur un sujet dépassé. Naturellement les professeurs étaient occupés par cela, avec le professeur Vector qui se joignit à la discussion.

Cependant, Ron eut la décence d'arrêter de s'empiffrer pour lever les yeux et regarder ce qui avait causé la tranquillité soudaine.

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux verts s'agrandirent en voyant à quel point ça avait l'air gros.

Là, devant les regards de tout le monde, les deux ennemis jurés, Hermione Granger de gryffondor, et Drago Malefoy de Serpentard avaient une discussion animée comme si ils étaient des amis proches depuis des années.

Et le pire de tout était qu'il avait son bras posé possessivement autour des épaules d'Hermione. Et elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

Et pour couronner le tout, ignorant complètement la table des gryffondors, Hermione vint et se mit près de Drago, à sa table.

Quelques minutes auparavant 

' Tu n'as jamais ressenti la nécessité de te coiffer correctement ? C'est dégoûtant la façon que tu as de les laisser tomber comme ça ' dit Hermione exprimant ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis qu'elle avait vu Drago ce matin là.

' Il se trouve que je sais que c'est une coiffure raffinée, et les filles ont l'air d'en être dingues ' répondit Drago d'un air suffisant ' Tu n'as pas a être inquiète de mes cheveux, vu la tignasse que tu as '

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de colère ' Oh mes cheveux ne sont pas si mal, et tu le sais '

Après tout, elle avait découvert du charme au fait d'apprivoiser légèrement ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient plus crépus, mais tombaient n'importe comment et en boucles sur ses épaules.

Drago plissa le front, lui montrant qu'il ne pensait pas comme elle.

Quand ils approchèrent de la grande salle, ils se rapprochèrent contre leur gré, et Drago plaça sa main autour de la taille d'Hermione pour plus d'impact.

' Allons-y ' dit Hermione nerveusement.

' Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? La san… le cerveau est nerveux ? ' dit hâtivement Drago se rappelant trop tard des conditions de leur marché.

' Je ne suis pas nerveuse ' déclara fortement Hermione avant d'ajouter avec un regard ' Et je ne suis certainement pas un cerveau '

' Bien sur tu n'en es pas un ' répliqua Drago d'un ton acerbe. Il lui lança un sale regard.

Les gens dans la grande salle cessèrent de parler à leur entrée ' Tu vois ! ' dit venimeusement Hermione qui trébucha presque sur ses propres chaussures ' Je t'avais dit que tu étais trop long, tout le monde est là ! '

Ils pensèrent tous deux à faire attention à ce qu'on les regarde, Drago resserra sa prise sur ses épaules ' Je croyais que c'était le but '

Sa bouche ne parvenait pas à former des mots. Hermione, par habitude se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des gryffondors

Immédiatement, à la place, Drago la dirigea brutalement vers sa propre table ' Je crois que nous avons déjà discuté de cela, ce serait mieux que tu vienne t'asseoir à la table des Serpentards '

En voyant son expression incrédule, il ajouta ' Oh viens, ce n'est pas comme ni nous étions cannibales, que nous mordions ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est juste un mythe '

Son expression s'intensifia ' D'accord, c'est bon '

' Bien, je te promets que rien ne t'arriveras, maintenant souviens toi, nous sommes censés nous comporter comme un _couple_ ' Drago insista fortement sur le dernier mot

Hermione pas tout à fait convaincue marchant le long de la grande table avec Drago à ses côtés. Elle était toujours consciente de son bras autour d'elle, mais il retira lorsqu'ils s'assirent.

Avant qu'elle ait la chance d'assimiler les regards démoniaques que les serpentards lui lançaient, une petite personne se leva.

Pansy marchait le visage orageux, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui donna une claque qui la piqua au vif ' Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser que tu pourrais faire ce que tu fais avec MON petit ami sang de bourbe ? ' cracha t'elle ses yeux se rétrécissant ' Pourquoi tu ne retourne pas t'asseoir à ta table qui ne vaut rien à côté de ton très cher Potty ! '

Hermione réalisa rapidement le fait que Pansy venait de la frapper, et qu'elle avait maintenant le culot de l'insulter. Rageante, Hermione tendit le bras et tira ses cheveux d'un coup sec aussi fort qu'elle le put.

' Ooooh ' dirent les spectateurs qui avaient le souffle coupé. Un combat filles était sur le point de s'ensuivre.. Du pop-corn pour quelqu'un ?

Pansy hurla et planta ses ongles dans la joue d'Hermione. Elle se retourna, balança ses jambes au dessus du siège et envoya Pansy sur le sol de pierre.

' Ahhhh ' gémirent les spectateurs.

Du sang commença à couler de la jambe de Pansy. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler.

' TU VAS ME LE PAYER ESPECE DE SALOPE ! COMMENT AS TU OSE ME TOUCHER ! ' cria t-elle fortement en essayant de se lever et de frapper Hermione à nouveau en ignorant qu'elle essayait elle même de la toucher.

' TU M'AS TOUCHE EN PREMIERE ALORS ARRETES DE ME BLAMER ' répondit Hermione furieusement.

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Hermione était en train de récupérer son côté logique.

Alors qu'Hermione réalisait soudaine qu'elles étaient sorcières, elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort on ne sait ou, une main puissante agrippa son épaule

' Non non ma petite préfète en chef, nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis sur ton parfait dossier n'est-ce pas ? '

Elle sursauta, se tourna et perdit immédiatement son équilibre, pourtant, cette fois, ce fut Drago qui l'empêcha de tomber.

_Malefoy n'a pas l'air trop bien_ pensa t'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage d'habitude pale était devenu blême, et ses yeux semblaient réellement troublés._ Mais non tu aurais du penser qu'il devait être habitué à ce genre de trucs maintenant._

Alors Dumbledore parla encore ' Miss Granger, voudriez vous nous accompagner Mr Malefoy et moi jusqu'à mon bureau s'il vous plait. Blaise, escortez Miss Parkinson jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait.

Pansy s'était calmée considérablement en présence du directeur, et maintenant s'appuyait lourdement contre Blaise alors qu'elle boitait hors de la grande salle. Le bourreau des cœurs noir fut aussitôt suivi par un troupeau de quatrièmes années.

XxX

Ginny tirait une tête aigrie en regardant Blaise et Pansy sortir de la grande salle. Elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour Blaise _Rien de plus_ pensa t'elle pleine de regrets

Harry étouffa un ricanement en voyant que ce petit spectacle avait vraiment calmé la tension ' Ron, tu pense que Malefoy à été effrayé par le petit combat de filles que notre Hermione et Pansy ont eu ? '

' Et bien, il avait l'air un peu plus pale que d'habitude ' commenta Ron un peu plus pensif que d'habitude.

' Oh et bien, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? nous l'aurons plus tard ' dit Ginny d'un ton désinvolte.

' Tu as vu la tête de Pansy quand Hermione l'as attrapée ? incroyable ! Je vais… ' Harry hésita au sujet d'Hermione.

Dean décida de contribuer à la conversation ' Tu pense que tu devrais toujours te réconcilier avec elle ? Je pense que ce n'est pas votre genre de vous fâcher pour un argument idiot, Hermione à quand même le droit d'aimer qui elle veut. '

' Mais… ' éclata Ginny. Seuls elle Ron et Harry savaient pour les soit disant ' fiançailles ' d' Hermione, mais à la façon dont elle et Malefoy agissaient l'un envers l'autre, Ginny commençait à le croire.

XxX

Le directeur regarda Drago avec inquiétude. En tendant le bras pour le toucher avec son ancienne main, le jeune homme redoubla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

XxX

_Le silence était total. Rien mis à part des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient régulièrement quelque part._

_Drago était désorienté, une figure sombre bloquait l'unique source de lumière de la pièce_

_Apparemment, c'était inhabitable, la moisissure et les toiles d'araignées le prouvaient. A la lumière des chandelles vacillante, un hurlement résonna._

_' AHHHHH ! NON, S'IL VOUS PLAIT PAS CA ' _

_Et même si Drago essayait durement de trouver l'origine de la voix angoissée, mysterieusement, son corps refusait de lui obéir._

_' Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait ! ' tonitrua une nouvelle voix. C'était tellement familier, cependant Drago ne pouvait pas y mettre un visage._

_La personne bougea soudainement. Dans la faible lueur des chandelles, il pouvait voir une paire d'yeux scintillants en larmes. Ils se tournèrent vers lui soudainement, et on murmura_

_' Regarde dans ton passé, la réponse … '_

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent à la volée.

XxX

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, le prochain a été commencé il y a quelques semaines dessus maisje ne pense pas trop avancer dessus pour le moment, d'abord mes revisions et ma fic à moi à finir Merci de me laisser une review :)**


	5. The Ladybug

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais pendant les vacances je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment eu la flemme et la rentrée approche et tout le monde me dit qu'il va falloir bosser mais je tenais à dire que je n'ai pas abandonné, je continuerais la trad quoi qu'il en soit :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, je voudrais remercier Lil'Ashura, Jay, Lamiss12, Octo, Lucedelune, Ladyalienor et mya**

**Chapitre 5 : The Ladybug**

**XxX**

' Oh tu es réveillé ! ' Souffla Pansy excitée

Drago avait la tête qui tournait ' Arrgh…c'est quoi cette merde… ' Grogna t'il. Qu'est ce que Pansy faisait exactement là ? Il regarda les couvertures amidonnées qui le couvraient.

' Ah vous êtes réveillé ! ' Dit Mme Pomphresh un instant plus tard répétant ce que Pansy avait dit un instant auparavant.

' Drakie-chouu comment tu vas ? ' Roucoula immédiatement Pansy ' J'ai fait un rêve vraiment horrible, toi et la sang de bourbe vous vous comportiez civilement l'un envers l'autre et devant tout le monde ' Pansy hésita à la vue du visage de Drago, mais elle continua néanmoins ' c'était un rêve n'est-ce pas… ? '

' Miss Parkinson, je pense que se serait mieux si vous laissiez un peu de place à Mr Malefoy ' dit sérieusement Mme Pomphresh en tendant à Drago une fiole contenant un breuvage magique au poivre à boire.

' Mais ce dont il a besoin en ce moment c'est de moi et… '

' Suis son conseil Pansy ' l'interrompit Drago avec lassitude, se sentant de plus en plus mal. Des images de son rêve disparaissaient comme de la fumée. _Je suis sur que ce n'est rien d'important _Il ignora la petite voix à l'intérieur de lui qui lui disait de ne pas en tenir compte.

Pansy s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant le ton dur qu'il avait employé. Nourrissant sa fierté blessée, elle retourna dans ses couvertures ' Son conseil…ouais d'accord… ' Murmura t-elle

' Excusez moi ? ' S'exclama Mme Pomphresh ' Qu'est ce que c'était Miss Parkinson ? '

' Oh, juste ma cheville qui va beaucoup mieux madame. Suis-je autorisée à retourner dans mon dortoir ? ' Demanda impatiemment Pansy, un mince voile de douceur cachant le sentiment mauvais qu'elle gardant au profond d'elle même.

' D'accord, vous pouvez partir alors ' Mme Pomphresh regarda Pansy partir en fronçant les sourcils.

Etant témoin, Drago se pinça lui même regardant le sang affluer doucement derrière le morceau de peau. Qu'est ce qui se passait au juste merde ? Pansy ne s'était pratiquement pas accrochée pour être près de lui. Peut-être était-elle toujours irritée contre Hermione. Il se moqua doucement.

En parlant d'Hermione, ils étaient censés se retrouver dans une heure pour préparer la prochaine réunion des préfets, qui se passait le jour même. Il n'avait aucune idée sur ce dont ça allait porter, Hermione était supposée tout planifier. Mais il s'était probablement attendu à contribuer à la réunion en apportant des idées. Avec la vision qui le travaillait toujours au fond de sa tête, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper des besoins de l'école.

Il se sentait comme si on lui arrachait les cheveux. Encore mieux, une voix le prévenait que toute la population féminine de Poudlard voudrait le lyncher

**XxX**

Entrant en tapant fortement des pieds dans la salle commune, Hermione se planta devant le canapé, enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de son petit corps. Elle était heureuse et avait donc décidé de porter un pull-over surdimensionné et un jean.

C'était un beau matin. Quand Hermione se levait, elle aimait juste passer quelques moments tranquilles à regarder à travers la fenêtre qui encadrait le mur le plus reculé de sa chambre privée.

L'air était frais et apaisant, cependant c'était comme si il manquait quelque chose de vital. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la chose qu'il lui manquait ce qui assombrit son humeur.

Hermione renifla. C'était plutôt déprimant d'avoir une aussi grande salle commune et de n'avoir personne avec qui la partager. Elle aimait avoir une salle de bain énorme à elle seule, mais parfois, elle se sentait comme si la solitude l'accablait ' Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sens seule seulement parce que Malefoy n'est pas là ' ronchonna t-elle pour elle même ' Comment ais-je pu tomber si bas… ? '

C'était samedi matin, donc elle n'avait rien à faire avant 11h30, quand tous les préfets auraient une réunion pour discuter de leurs idées à propos de l'école. Hermione était en train de méditer complètement déprimée d'être là toute seule pour les prochaines heures quand elle entendit des voix derrière la porte.

' Tu frappes ! ' Une voix étouffée qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Ron atteignit ses oreilles

' Non c'est toi qui frappe, tu es le plus près de la porte ! ' Chuchota Harry assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

Ron protesta indigné ' Non, c'est toi qui a proposé de venir ici, donc c'est à toi de frapper, comme ça se sera juste ! '

' Tout n'est pas toujours juste mon cher ' Ginny ria doucement

Une voix rêveuse flotta à travers la porte ' Qu'est ce que nous faisons ici ? Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu cet endroit avant. Avez vous entendu dire que les Rafutors viennent souvent dans des endroits comme celui ci ? Mon dieu, j'espère qu'on va rencontrer un Rafutor, papa m'a dit qu'elles étaient des créatures vraiment adorables, il a failli réussir à les prendre en photo. Quelle honte, ça aurait été une formidable photo à imprimer '

Ron siffla impatiemment ' Reste tranquille Luna, à moins que tu veuille être celle qui va frapper. En parlant de ça, on ne devrait pas avoir déjà frappé maintenant ? ' En mettant de côté son ego meurtri pour le moment, Ron était plutôt irritable.

S'étant rapproché plus près de la porte, Hermione pu entendre Ginny faire un bruit exaspéré ' Bien, alors ' dit-elle fâchée ' arrêtez de vous disputer, elle n'est peut-être même pas ici, je vais frapper et… '

Hermione leur jeta un coup d'œil sans penser qu'a cause de ses cheveux elle n'était peut-être pas présentable. Néanmoins, elle lança un regard furieux à la première personne qu'elle vit qui à sa plus grande malchance se révéla être Harry Potter.

' Oh…euh…salut Hermione ' Harry semblait anxieux, il jouait nerveusement la manche de sa robe

Ginny parla après ' Hermione, on était terriblement inquiets à ton propos '

' Ouais ' S'exclama Ron ' Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Malefoy ? Je parie que ce type répugnant t'a soumis à un lavage de cerveau. Voilà ce que vivre avec un pareil imbécile t'a fait. N'écoute pas tout ce qu'il te dit. Tu m'écoutes ? Arghh, si je ne me retenais pas je l'étranglerais pour ce qu'il a fait hier. En fait l'étrangler serait encore une mort trop gentille pour lui. Il mérite quelque chose de pire, oh oui, quelque chose de bien pire ' Il finit sa phrase quelque octave plus fort que lorsqu'il l'avait commencée, ce ne fut donc pas une surprise que tout le monde autour de lui se mette à grimacer de douleur.

Harry récupéra le plus rapidement du choc qu'ils venaient tous de subir ' Bien que nous ne puissions comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve actuellement, nous n'avons pas étés les meilleurs amis pendant si longtemps pour que notre amitié soit brisée par euh…un évènement malheureux comme celui ci. Nous sommes justes venus ici pour te dire que peu importe ce que nous disons dans le feu de l'action, nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Don s'il te plait, dis nous que tu viendra avec nous à Pré au lard ce week-end, on pourrait… '

' AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ' Cria soudainement Luna, ses cheveux blonds volant dans toutes les directions

' Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? QUOI ! ' Cria Ginny sérieusement effrayée par son explosion

' OH MON DIEU ! UNE COCCINELLE ! OH MON DIEU ! SAVEZ VOUS À QUEL POINT CELA PORTE MALCHANCE D'EN VOIR UNE À CETTE HEURE DE LA JOURNEE ! OH MON DIEU ! AAAAH ! CONAISSEZ VOUS LE CHANT QU'ON EST SUPPOSES CHANTER POUR CHASSER LA MALCHANCE ? VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QU'ELLE VOUS FIXE AVEC SES YEUX SINISTRES QUI VOUS SURVEILLENT ? AVEC SES AILES GLUANTES ? JE PEUX SENTIR LA MALCHANCE QUI S'EMPARE DE MOI AAAAAH ! '

Chacun la regardait sidéré ' Luna…c'est juste une coccinelle ' dit doucement Hermione ' C'est le printemps, et les coccinelles sortent au printemps '

Après avoir retrouvé son calme relativement vite pour quelqu'un qui venait juste d'avoir une crise de hurlements, Luna répondit solennellement ' Oh non, ce n'est pas juste une coccinelle. Vous voyez ces marques ? '

'…' Personne ne répondit

' Bien, QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT, regardez toutes les nuances de couleurs qui la composent, elles se fondent toutes ensemble dans une spirale au dessus de l'insecte. La toucher pourrait AAAAAAAH GINNY QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ? '

' Je touche la coccinelle que tu viens de citer bien sur. C'est une si jolie et une si sensible petite créature ' Elle sourit d'un air suffisant et leva sa main, ce qui conduisant par coïncidence l'infortunée coccinelle vers Luna.

La pauvre Luna n'en pouvait plus, elle tourna au gris, demandant silencieusement à Hermione s'il elle pouvait s'asseoir une minute dans sa salle commune. Elle trébucha dans la salle et tomba sur le divan le plus proche.

Prenant exemple sur Luna, le reste de la bande suivirent ses pas dans la pièce et s'installèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le silence s'installa.

Hermione distraite par la conversation peu orthodoxe qui venait d'avoir lieu baissa la tête et commença à réfléchir.

Bien sur, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas normalement, elle ressentait juste le besoin d'utiliser sa supra intelligence. Et de l'intelligence, elle en avait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas fait ces ' exercices cérébraux ' à la mode pendant toute ces années pour rien. _Concentre toi Hermione, concentre toi._

Pourquoi diable étaient ils simplement venus la voir quelques jours même après l'avoir complètement trahie. Elle n'avait pas fait ce marché avec Malefoy pour de mauvaises raisons, et elle n'allait pas gâcher une pareille occasion de les faire paniquer. Chaque personne à un côté sadique, et Hermione venait de découvrir le sien un peu en retard, ainsi, sa méchanceté avait eut le temps de mûrir convenablement.

Généralement, elle était une personne plutôt gentille, mais personne ne pouvait attendre d'elle qu'elle soit parfaite tout le temps, après tout, les humains ne sont pas parfaits.

_Ce sont mes amis_ résonna t'elle. Une raison de plus pour qu'ils respectant sa décision, il serait alors amusant de les taquiner un peu.

' Okay ' dit fortement Hermione en prenant un siège entre Ginny et Ron

Tout le monde releva la tête, même Luna qui semblait s'être entichée d'une figurine d'argent posée sur le dessus la cheminée qui était vide.

' Je comprends d'où vous venez tous, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez ma relation… ' Ron rougit ' …avec Drago. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, je prends soin de moi toute seule. Mais de véritables amis son censés être là l'un pour l'autre, peut importe pour quoi. Si vous pouviez promettre de faire votre possible pour que je vous pardonne ce que vous avez dit ' Hermione finit sur un ton ferme.

Ginny échangea un regard avec Harry et Ron. ' On peut le faire Mione, ne l'avons nous pas toujours fait ? '

' Ouais ' continua Harry ave enthousiasme ' Rappelles toi la fois où nous avons préparé du polynectar. En parlant de potions… '

' Nous avons un peu de mal avec le cours de potions, Rogue est de plus en plus pénible avec les BUSE qui approchent, alors on a pensé que tu pourrais peut-être nous donner un coup de main comme tu est la meilleure de nous tous ' finit Ron en grimaçant.

Hermione roula les yeux. Ginny sentant le chaos venir si Harry et Ron étaient autorisés à parler plus vite intervint

' Comme je le disais, ce serait bon de te voir de retour, vraiment '

' Hmmm… '

' Je veux dire que nous allons tous rejoindre la SALE de nouveau '

' … '

' Quoi ? ' Demanda Ginny, inquiète

' C'est la S.A.L.E, quatre lettres, des lettres séparées, souviens t'en '

' Ouais. Alors, a propos des potio…AIE ' Ron sautait à cloche pied avec une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Ginny avait un sourire diabolique.

' Bien, ça va le faire taire ' observa inutilement Luna après avoir été silencieuse durant les quelques minutes qui venaient de passer.

' Merci, on ne le savait pas ' Commenta sèchement Harry

Hermione se permit un sourire tordu. Ils ne changeraient décidemment jamais. Cependant, ils allaient regretter le jour où ils avaient décidés de l'ignorer ' Ca suffit, je vous pardonne toujours. Et oui Ron, je vais t'aider en potions. Dieu seul sait à quoi Rogue pensait quand il a donné autant de travail en potions pour la semaine. '

' Et le week-end à Pré au lard alors ? ' Demanda Ron plein d'espoir ' Nous pouvons y aller tous ensemble et faire comme d'habitude, les trois balais, Honeydukes et la boutique de Fred et George '

' Vraiment, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser une nouvelle fois ' répliqua Hermione avec une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux ' Drago et moi avons…des projets '

Suite à son commentaire mordant inhabituel, Ginny la regarda comme mortifiée. Les yeux de Ron étaient exorbités et il semblait être sur le point d'avoir des hauts le cœur.

' Je ne pense pas que tu ai tant changé ' dit Harry avec beaucoup de difficulté, s'étranglant avec l'image mentale qu'il avait d'Hermione et Drago, _s'asseyant contre un arbre, S'EM-BRA-SSA. Waouh ! Arrêtons là, évitons de penser à ce genre de chose. Pense à quelque chose d'innocent Harry ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. Aaah_

Remarquant qu'Harry était loin dans le Lala land (ndt : alors là j'avoue que je sèche pour une traduction!), Hermione (étant le sauveur du monde sorcier et tout ça, Hermione, pleine de bonne volonté décida de le rendre moins mou) elle continua ' Mais, les dés ne sont pas jetés, donc je confirmerais une fois que j'en aurais parlé à Drago. Mon fiancé ' ajouta t'elle pour faire bon effet

Haussant les sourcils, Ginny décida qu'ils devaient partir pour le bien de tous ' On se voit plus tard d'accord ? '

' Oh, vous me verrez plus tard ' répondit Hermione, la lueur malfaisante toujours présente dans ses yeux

**XxX**

POV de Drago

Et merde. Faites confiance à la sang de bourbe. Enfin, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de deviner que je suis à l'infirmerie ! Elle ne pourrait pas être à l'heure à chaque fois que nous préparons une réunion ?

Au moins Hermione semblait de bonne humeur. Dieu, merci de m'épargner aujourd'hui. Son tempérament est terrible par moment. Bien sur quelques fois, d'accord la plupart du temps c'est ma faute mais bon, son plus grand défaut c'est d'être facilement irritable.

' Salut ' Cette courte salutation était mieux que l'habituel signe de tête ferme. Je lui fis un simple signe de tête, en pensant que ça me faisait mal au crâne, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sa bouche continua de bouger, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne lui prêtai aucune réelle attention. Comme on dit ' ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre ' Je m'installa confortablement contre mon oreiller et je décidais de l'étudier à la place.

Ses cheveux semblent plus domptables maintenant qu'ils sont plus longs. Peut-être est-ce du à la faible lumière de ce début de matinée, mais ses yeux ressemblent à de l'ambre liquide qui me transperce. Elle était assise toute raide au bord d'une chaise en bois qui se trouvait à trois mètres de mon lit. En voyant ça, je lui lançai un regard noir. A quoi pense t-elle ? Que je suis un monstre ou quelque chose comme ça ? Que je suis sur le point d'enfoncer mes crocs de serpent dans sa chair ? Ce serait vraiment intéressant de voir sa réaction. Elle avait toujours été crédule, et ce depuis la première année.

' -Moi à Pré au lard ? Bon sang je ne le demanderais qu'une fois. Malefoy ? Ne m'obliges pas à répéter ! MALFOY ? ' Je pus soudainement lire de la colère sur son visage, mais pour une curieuse raison, je n'en fus pas satisfait.

' Je pense que maintenant on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms Hermione ' Répondis-je faiblement.

Hermione sembla penaude pendant un moment ' Désolée, force d'habitude ' expliqua t-elle

Wahou. Par la sainte mère de dieu. J'ai du mal comprendre. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Granger s'excuser ? Je haussai les sourcils. Décidemment, j'apprenais de nouvelles choses tous les jours

' Je comprends. Bon, qu'est ce que tu disais au sujet de pré au lard ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Tu m'as bien proposé de t'accompagner à la sortie à Pré au lard ? ' J'avais dit ça au hasard ayant juste entendu la fin de sa phrase.

' Tu vas répondre oui ou non ? ' Je pouvais voir sa patience s'en aller peu à peu.

J'eu un visage amusé. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des dons en divination. ' Pourquoi le devrais-je ? '

Hermione roula des yeux si rapidement que j'arrivai à en avoir peur qu'ils se retournent complètement sans jamais revenir à leur d'origine. ' Parce qu'au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, les gens commencent à croire que nous sortons à deux, et j'ai entendu dire que ta mère était assez convaincue. Je pense qu'elle nous laisserait un peu tranquille si elle voyait qu'on progressait.

' D'accord ' Répondis-je nonchalamment. Je pus voir sa réaction choquée, je présume qu'elle s'était attendue à plus de résistance de ma part. Ca allait être marrant

**XxX**

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre qui m'a donné quelques difficultés notamment pour le passage à l'infirmerie mais bon c'est fini. La suite n'a pas encore été publiée, mais je vous promets que j'essayerais d'aller le plus vite possible pour la traduire dès qu'elle sera en ligne. En attendant, j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre ci alors laissez moi une chtite review :)**


End file.
